


川上江舟第三十一章

by limudan



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limudan/pseuds/limudan
Kudos: 1





	川上江舟第三十一章

在除夕前一天齐江舟就紧张得不得了，打电话旁敲侧击地问佟川阿姨叔叔的喜好，结果被对方灌了一耳朵情话，还让他明早乖乖待在家里等自己来接，挂断电话后才发觉什么都没问出来。

一个人跟个没头苍蝇似的在屋里瞎转悠，累了坐下来喝口水做张卷子，有力气了就站起来走进厕所对着镜子开始练习——

“叔叔阿姨好，我是……啧，笑容看起来有点僵硬啊……”齐江舟轻拍了几下脸，甩甩头迅速调整状态，咧开八颗大白牙，凑近镜子全方位地认真修整细节，“我是齐江舟，这是给你们带的一点小礼物……”一边说一边举起一把空气进行“无实物演习”。

该怎么说自己和佟川的关系呢？是同学，朋友，还是……恋人？齐江舟红着脸狂躁地把头发抓成一团鸡窝，末了撑着洗手池光滑的边沿和镜子里的自己对视。

也不知道佟川怎么跟他爸妈说的，那关系、称呼这种东西……就随机应变吧。

就这么在家里折腾了一天，凌晨躺床上睡觉时都还在想这件事，翻来覆去地睡不着，硬是失眠到两三点才累得睡过去，所以第二天佟川都走到他床边了人也没半点反应。

佟川看着床上捂在被子里的人轻笑起来，难不怪刚才怎么敲门都没回应，睡得这么死，还好上次来知道消防栓里放了备用钥匙，想到这右手随意抛了几下掌心的钥匙然后揣进裤兜。他蹑手蹑脚地走到床边，伸出食指轻轻地把拉到顶的棉被拨下去一点，露出被热气闷红的小脸。

看着齐江舟酣睡的样子就忍不住勾起嘴角，四指轻摁在他的发根处把散乱的刘海向后拨去，露出光洁的额头，盯着看了一会儿还是没忍住，柔软的唇轻轻覆上额角，离开时转而凑近齐江舟的耳边哄他起床:“乖宝，还睡呢……起床吧，跟我回去见家长了。”

齐江舟听见声音后皱了皱眉，眯缝着眼用头又蹭蹭枕头，还想翻身继续睡时被佟川圈进怀里动弹不得。他对上齐江舟迷糊的眼神，视线顺着下滑到微张还泛着水光的嘴唇，慢慢俯身想亲一下唤醒自己小男朋友，没想到被身下人无情地阻挡在半空。

齐江舟一手卡住他的脸颊，一手捂住自己嘴巴:“没刷牙……”被佟川这么一弄睡意也算是彻底吓跑了，甩开铺盖翻身下床，趿着拖鞋就冲出去洗漱。

佟川慢悠悠地跟过来，倚在墙边揣兜看他，齐江舟刷牙都刷出了一副神游天外的状态，佟川也不催促，就抱着手臂陪他发呆。

“佟川……”齐江舟吐掉嘴里的温水，直起身时突然僵住，仿佛想起了什么，然后如同电影慢镜头拉长一样转头看向他，“你，你怎么进来的？”

“这会儿才想起来问这个？”佟川好笑地掏出钥匙往他面上轻抛一下又稳稳接住，“晚了，消防栓里的钥匙已经被大灰狼叼走了。”

齐江舟看着钥匙就明白过来，暗自舒了口气，扯过旁边的毛巾擦擦嘴，还没反应过来就被凑近的佟川轻啄了一口软唇。

“然后大灰狼进来吃掉了小猫咪。”

齐江舟笑着把他推出厕所，两个人坐下来吃完了佟川买的包子豆浆然后下楼。

睡了一觉并且经历了佟川的耍流氓后，齐江舟昨天那点紧张本来都快消散了，但这会儿坐在佟川自行车后座上又开始不安，揣进前面人兜里的手都在冒汗，一想到离佟川家里越来越近他就越紧张。

寒风都没能把他额头冒出的虚汗吹散，沿路街道虽热闹，但许多商铺也都在除夕这天关了门回家过年。骑进小区花园后心里的紧张更是直线上升，佟川锁好车拉他手时才惊讶手心怎么这么湿冷。

“我还是觉得，得给叔叔阿姨买点什么……”齐江舟不安地环顾四周。

佟川叹口气摸了摸他的头，紧紧牵着他走向小区内的水果店，一边挑苹果一边安慰他:“他们真的不缺什么，我妈喜欢吃苹果，给她买几个她准高兴。其实你不带礼物来她都高兴。”

“为什么？”齐江舟接过苹果袋子，坚持抢着付了钱。

佟川想帮他提，但是人家不给，他牵起齐江舟的手往自家那栋楼走:“因为你来了我就高兴，我妈说我高兴她就高兴。”摁了电梯上楼键后一脸得意，“所以你最应该讨好的人是我啊……”

齐江舟剜了他一眼，盯着不断攀升的楼层数字又开始紧张，手心里的汗同样被握住它的佟川感受到。

迈出电梯后佟川转过身轻轻抱了他一下，释放出一些安抚性信息素:“别紧张，有我呢。就把这儿当你自己家，而且，这里以后就是你的家。”

佟川举起他们十指相扣的手笑着晃给他看，一步一步走近自己家门口，轻扣几下里面就传来温和的笑声回应。

开门的是一个儒雅温和的男人，单薄瘦削的上身穿了一件羊毛马甲，下身是随意的休闲裤，很自然地接过齐江舟手里的礼袋递给走来的女人。齐江舟对上佟川母亲的视线，利落的短发，高挑又具有力量感的身材，俨然是久居上位者的眼神，却在看向他时把平直的嘴角微微翘起，略带低沉的嗓音开口感谢他带的苹果。

“快进来坐，拖鞋是我昨天刚买的。”李闻睿笑着给他指方向，“小舟你叫我李叔叔就行，她是佟阿姨。”

“李叔好，佟阿姨好。”齐江舟拘谨地打了个招呼，佟川暗自轻捏了一下他的手心，等他转过头时就看见佟川悄悄给他做口型——“别怕，我在”。

宽敞明亮的客厅中央围了三座连起来的沙发，圣诞节那天光线不佳都没能好好看清。四个人保持着适当又带点亲密的距离坐下聊天，李闻睿洗了两个齐江舟带来的苹果就开始削皮，几个人也是随意拉拉家常，甚至仿佛巧合一样的刚好避开了他的家庭问题。

齐江舟看向给他投喂苹果的佟川，心里有股说不清道不明的情绪，他一向不知道该怎么用言语来表明，只好接过下一个苹果说自己来削，然后划下漂亮的一小块递到佟川嘴边。

“小川你不是今天要露一手吗？”佟淞挑起眉笑着提醒儿子。

佟川拍拍脑袋才想起自己苦练了两个月的菜品，不由分说地拖着自己母亲进了厨房，把好说话气质温和的Omega父亲留给快吓得缩尾巴的小猫咪。

李闻睿确实是一个很温和的长辈，不过分挖掘对方的隐私，游刃有余地引导话题，把齐江舟心里那点紧张渐渐引出来然后跟着苹果皮儿一起扔进垃圾桶。

时钟指向十二点时家里准时开饭，菜摆满了一整桌，摆盘精致的家常菜色香味俱全，满目大盘的鸡鸭鱼牛，都不及佟川特意放中间的一盘水煮肉片。

这个傻子，怎么把他随口说过的话都记得这么清楚呢……

出锅时热油浇在洒面上的辣椒花椒上，飘来略微呛人的香气，把齐江舟的眼眶熏得有些发烫。

佟川脱下有些别扭的小熊围裙，擦着手走过来，像渴望老师表扬的小孩一样双眼发光:“上次我就跟你说过水煮肉片可是我的拿手菜，你快尝尝是不是比陆峻星家里的好吃。”

李闻睿不动声色地瞥了一眼装逼不嫌累的儿子，回想起佟川学做这道菜时不知道被辣油烫过多少次手背，吃不了辣还一边捂着口鼻呛到流泪，一边胡乱翻动锅铲。

齐江舟夹了一大筷子塞进嘴里，喉头泛起的酸意开始发苦，肉片切得有点厚，跟陆倩的好刀工比起来根本不够看，但他又夹了好几片嚼了几口囫囵吞下。

“这是我吃过最好吃的水煮肉片。”

齐江舟笑了，佟川也跟着笑，被这么一夸立刻坐到他旁边也吃起来，虽然吃辣嘴都会肿一圈，但还是架不住雀跃的心情。

有些奇怪的现象连科学都无法解释，比如两个人一起吃比一个人香，比如喜欢的人做什么菜都最好吃，比如和爱的人待在一起连空气都甜。

吃完饭和佟川窝在沙发里相偎看电视，想进去帮忙洗碗又被佟淞笑着推出来。

佟川陪他坐了一会儿等饭后那点困意消散，才轻轻拨弄了一下齐江舟的耳垂，然后凑近用气音问道:“一起去喂猫。”

说完进了自己卧室，从角落提出一大袋猫罐头后跟还在洗碗的父母打了声招呼，就牵着齐江舟跑下楼。

“为了庆祝你第一次来我家，我要履行承诺请全小区的流浪猫吃罐头！”

“……”

齐江舟硬是从他大手一挥的动作中看出点坐拥江山的味道，然后为博他一笑，昏君作态一般大赦天下散尽国库。

“这个是花花，那个是肉肉，因为他们一个是三花，一个是肥橘……”佟川拉着他一边走一边兴致勃勃的讲解名字起源。

两个人基本每走到一栋楼下就会有碰见一处猫咪家族聚集地，齐江舟豪气地一路走一路停，还一路拉开铁皮罐，心里不断感慨万恶的资本主义。

等国库全发空了，两个人也把小区转了两三圈。佟川看着蹲在地上不起来的齐江舟笑道:“累了？哥背你。”

齐江舟环顾四周，感觉这条小道一时半会儿估计不会来什么人，也不扭捏地扯扯佟川的裤脚故作严肃:“扶我上马。”

佟川蹲下身稳稳托住他站起来，然后恶劣地轻拍了一下手里的小屁股:“上马？想骑马晚上也可以骑。”

齐江舟紧紧捏着他的肩头不说话装鸵鸟，把酡红的脸颊贴在佟川的背上降温。

佟川又带着他在小区里转悠了一圈，每每要遇上来人时，佟川都会逗他，等到真的要正面撞上前一秒时才往旁边拐，躲开不让别人看见。

齐江舟好说歹说，终于让这人在住户楼门口把他放下来，不然他真的不知道该怎么躲开底楼安保探究的目光。

回了家两个人主动请缨加入包饺子，佟川和齐江舟两个小孩技术不到家，包出来的饺子形状各异，只能勉强保证下锅不会煮破皮儿。

于是佟淞让他们过了个瘾就赶人上天台摘点小菜和葱回来，看着人走了后给身旁的李闻睿使了个眼色，拿出洗好的一角钱硬币塞进肉馅，最后捻褶子时做了个不明显的小记号，又这么包了一个后两个人才噙着笑意等他们回来。

佟川拿着个小菜篓，上了天台就拉着齐江舟在小方地里摘豌豆尖，还要时刻注意脚下不要踩到植被:“我妈就是爱指使人，她越指使你，说明越把你当一家人。”

齐江舟不置可否，转而问道:“阿姨是Alpha？”

“嗯，我爸生的我。”佟川转身向他眨眨眼笑道，“你以后怀孕了可以向他取经。”

齐江舟听了就想冲上前拿手里的菜篓砸他，还被不要脸的Alpha提醒不能踩坏脚下的农作物，不然就是浪费粮食，但最后也没能逃过在电梯口被轻踹一脚，又在快敲门时感到背上被人用手掸了掸灰。

“害怕叔叔阿姨以为我家暴……”莫名底气不足。

一锅饺子下水翻滚，李闻睿调好酱料先端上桌，佟川又把齐江舟那一碗拿回厨房多加了点辣椒，帮着佟淞把满满一盘饺子端过来，还在面汤里烫了把刚摘的豌豆尖，漏勺在滚烫的水里烫了几圈就捞起沥干，叶子依旧绿得发亮。

齐江舟打开旁边的大可乐，小心地给四个杯子斟满。佟淞举起还在冒气泡的可乐笑道:“新年快乐，也欢迎小舟以后每年都来家里一起过除夕。”

齐江舟抿起唇扯开一个大大的微笑，他突然觉得昨天在镜子前的自己好傻，为什么要刻意地去练习微笑的角度呢？当一个人心里真正开心时，笑得露出几颗牙齿，眼角弯起几道纹路已经不再重要了，因为发自内心的东西无法控制。

四个人举起手里的杯子一起说着“新年快乐”，还对来年许下种种期望。

佟川放下杯子后悄悄凑到他耳边一本正经咬耳朵:“可乐没有柠檬雪碧好喝。”

齐江舟闷头吃饺子，普普通通的白菜猪肉饺他吃过很多次，开始是江媛包的，后来是二姑包的，再后来是超市冷冻柜里的，如今是佟川家里的。

佟淞给他和佟川夹了很多个饺子，还贴心地让他们慢点咬。齐江舟一个个都认真吃掉，吃到只剩几个时牙齿突然硌到一块硬物，他疑惑着把筷子移开，看见肉馅里露出一小半银白的圆片。

李闻睿在旁边拍手感叹:“小舟运气真好，吃到硬币说明你许下的新年愿望来年都会实现。”

佟川又吃了两个也从嘴里吐出一枚一角硬币，笑着望向齐江舟:“和我在一起有没有感觉运气都变好了？”

吃完饭齐江舟硬是接过李闻睿手里的碗筷认真洗起来，佟川自然也跟着一块儿劳动。等活儿都干完了，春晚也刚好开始。

齐江舟坐下时才发觉已经很多年没认真看过春晚了，其实节目和节日一样，不在于表演和日子的好坏，只在于此刻你身边有谁的陪伴。

歌或许是假唱，小品可能也没那么好笑，但是一家人……对，就是一家人窝在一起看，就怎么看都好看。

听着主持人倒计时，齐江舟心里也跟着激动起来，这种感觉真的是久违的兴奋。

在指针指向十二那一刻，窗外传来烟花爆炸的声音。

新的一年真的来了。

佟淞起身笑说人老了禁不起熬夜，牵着李闻睿进了卧室，关门前还让佟川带着齐江舟去广场放烟花。

佟川站在窗前伸出手轻轻说道:“好像下雪了。”齐江舟也走近来，透过玻璃窗往天上望，白色的轻絮跳下来，落上零丁的枝头，覆盖路灯的灯罩，飘到最后的雪花才能亲吻一期一会的大地。

出门前给齐江舟围上自己的围巾，找出以前买的毛线帽把人捂严实了才牵着下楼。路上行人稀少，来往的也是放烟花的小孩儿，走到广场时才知道只剩大型的烟花筒了。

齐江舟扯扯他的袖子表示自己不要了，佟川不死心地往周围望了一圈，突然眼神一亮跑到不远处一个小男孩身边说了几句，然后拿回两根仙女棒递给齐江舟。

“你跟他说什么了？”

佟川找摊主买了只打火机，笑着回道:“我跟他说我对象要有仙女棒才答应求婚，他就给了我俩根，还让我加油。”

齐江舟听完不知怎么的也笑起来，难得没有害羞反驳，反倒分了他一根仙女棒，拿过打火机砰的一声点起一簇小火苗。

蓝色的火焰在寒风中飘舞变形，接触到烟花棒后把外层一圈都烧黑，等燃到内芯时两根小棒瞬间迸出喷泉一样的灿火，大块的烟花上开出小花，洒出点点火星，就像不小心溅出池塘的水滴，火光映在两个人的脸上明灭璀璨。

齐江舟退开一点，举起手里仍在燃烧的仙女棒在空中开始画起来，站在他对面的佟川看懂了——

齐和佟之间画了个大大的爱心。

佟川也举起自己手里的烟花棒，在燃尽前画出个更大的爱心把齐江舟写的那一块儿都包在里面。

虽然烟花转瞬即逝，但美好永远都会留在心里。

佟川牵着齐江舟站在广场边看了会儿小孩儿打闹，盯着灰蓝天空中绽放的烟花出神，等到雪渐渐下大时，他才伸手轻轻拂去齐江舟睫毛上盛满的雪星，又理了理他的毛线帽，把围巾重新系紧后抓起他的手放进自己口袋里。

来时雪还未积厚，归时两串脚印已深深浅浅落在雪上。


End file.
